


The Lessons We Learn

by Themarveluniverse29



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: How Do I Tag, Written just to help with writers block, just a few lessons, not very good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 09:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14281617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themarveluniverse29/pseuds/Themarveluniverse29
Summary: Even superheroes have to deal with everyday struggles and start to learn lessons.(I’m bad at summaries....)





	The Lessons We Learn

Peter waited. He was tired of waiting. Waiting in line, waiting for the bus, and even waiting for the pizza in the oven to finish cooking! In this case though, it was even worse. He was waiting for the end of the school day. At least in a line, you have the choice to step out and leave for a while, but school was a different story. One can not just simplify leave school in the middle of class, unless you get sick and need to go home (the spider bite wouldn't allow that), if you are dismissed (Aunt May was always busy and there was no reason to leave early), or you're just another one of those trouble makers that find an excuse and just leave (Spider-Man doesn't count, it just doesn't). If you're in none of those categories, then you can't leave. There's just no way (unless you happen to be Spider-Man, but as stated before, it doesn't really count). Waiting is just another part of life, so he better learn how to be patient.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if I should continue! If you think I should, please tell me if I should make this a series or if I should make this have multiple chapters! This was inspired by an essay I’m working on in school, so it might not be that good. Feedback is appreciated!  
>  Have a nice week!


End file.
